


Bob The Apple

by MightWriter



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightWriter/pseuds/MightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link are in the studio together on Halloween. Featuring a bowl of popcorn and some Halloween movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob The Apple

“Bob the apple, of course” Rhett shook his head at his friend’s response.

“I asked what the best Halloween game was, not the most unhygienic, Link!”

Link rolled his eyes at Rhett, flicking a piece of popcorn at him. It got stuck in his hair, which was perfectly styled upwards as usual. Link snorted at Rhett’s shocked face, laughing at Rhett fussing over his hair.

“I know what you said man, and it was bob the apple”

“What’s wrong with you, brother?!” Rhett shook his head at his friend, dropping back onto the sofa and resting his long legs over Link’s.

“Well what’s your favourite Halloween game then Rhett?” Link nudged his friend’s legs playfully, chewing a piece of popcorn obnoxiously loud while waiting for an answer.

“Hide and seek, but the one in the dark, remember?” Rhett looked thoughtful, reaching over to grab a handful of popcorn from the blue bowl in Link’s lap.

“I hated that game” Link replied. Rhett just grinned at him.

“I know you did, but I loved it, I used to make you jump so easily” Rhett chuckled at the memory. Link pulled a face at him, moving the bowl of popcorn away from Rhett’s grabby hands.

“Asshole” Link grumbled as Rhett managed to grab the bowl from him. Rhett just smiled cheekily through a mouthful of popcorn. Link reached over to grab some, pouting at his friend as he reached his long arm with the bowl in his hand over the sofa arm, keeping it out of Link’s reach.

“Hey, I bought that. I think” Link argued. He leant over Rhett’s lap, reaching out for the bowl. He clambered over his friend’s legs, sitting on them with his arms stretched out. Rhett just smiled at him, shuffling further away.

“Rhett, don’t be a dick” Link whined, climbing up Rhett’s body. The taller man just grinned again, putting the bowl in his left hand so he could reach out and stop Link with his right.

“Dude, this is so not cool” Link pushed his glasses up his nose, wiggling around in an attempt to move Rhett’s hand off his chest. Rhett resisted, pushing against Link.

“Stop it man, it’s just popcorn” Rhett told him, starting to bring his arm closer, taunting Link with the bowl. Link reacted, moving to one side to grab the bowl. Rhett moved it away again.

“If it’s just popcorn then give it to me” Link frowned at Rhett, still trying to grab the bowl. He probably paid for that damn popcorn and he was getting it back no matter what. He’d just have to play dirty.

“Nah, that’s no fun” Rhett shook his head at Link’s idea, smirking at the shorter man. Link’s pout grew.

“Please Rhett, I’ll do anything for that godamn popcorn” Link said, moving his hands to Rhett’s chest and spreading his fingers over the soft red material of his t-shirt. Rhett gasped, grip loosening on the bowl. Link smiled at this, lowering his body so it was nearly resting over Rhett’s.

“L-Link, man, what are you doing?” Rhett shivered as Link pressed their chests together, hands trailing up Rhett’s sides. The bowl of popcorn fell from Rhett’s fingers, but that was exactly what Link had been waiting for. He leapt off of Rhett’s lap, grabbing the bowl before it could hit the floor and spill it’s contents.

Link moved over to the armchair, curling his legs up and beginning to eat the popcorn. Rhett just stared at the other man, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

“What was that?” Rhett cleared his throat, his face flushing. Link shrugged at his friend, shovelling a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“What do you mean?” Link asked innocently, cocking his head to the side with a smirk. Rhett looked flustered, babbling some non-English before answering.

“You can’t just do that, Link” Rhett was a bright red by now. Link felt accomplished that he’d finally beat Rhett at something.

“Do what?” Link ate another piece of popcorn, slowly licking his lips after. This game was pretty fun, Link wouldn’t mind playing this more often. It took a lot to get Rhett flustered. And yet now the man was tripping over his own words, face flushed a brilliant red.

“You just…I dunno what you did, but you can’t just leave me like that” Rhett looked hysterical. Link rolled his eyes, dropping the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and walking towards Rhett, kneeling on the end of the sofa where he was sat before.

“What, you want me to keep doing this?” Link questioned, leaning back over his friend so their faces were only a short distance apart. He rested his hands on Rhett’s hips, feeling them twitch beneath his fingers. Link straddled Rhett’s long legs, still smirking at the taller man.

“Fuck, Link,” Rhett gasped, biting his lip in the cutest way possible. Was this taking it too far? Link had only wanted popcorn. But then he felt Rhett shift underneath him and- oh, that was definitely his dick. And it was hard and straining against his jeans. Link let out a deep breath, leaning down and kissing his best friend.

Rhett whined, hips bucking up against Link. Link rolled his hips down, tugging Rhett’s lower lip as he leant back again.

Link stood, moving over to the armchair again. He picked the popcorn bowl up, dropping a piece in his mouth. Rhett sat up on the sofa.

“What the hell Link?” Rhett spluttered at his friend.

“Dunno what’s wrong with you, but I’m gonna get some gummy worms. Want some?” Link wandered off towards the kitchen, leaving a baffled Rhett staring at the Halloween movie on the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm posting all my fics to AO3! This is from halloween!


End file.
